


The lion sleeps tonight

by hahahaharlequin



Series: "My dad has a fursuit" [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: i'm too lazy to edit the format, i apologise





	The lion sleeps tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm too lazy to edit the format, i apologise

They had just gotten home from patrol that night, and Robin was surprisingly quiet in the back of the Batmobile, “Probably had to do with his fight with Tim earlier,” Nightwing shifts in his seat to look at the sleeping bundle of rage. **  
**

Batman keeps his eyes on the road, and his hands on the wheel, but worry is evident in his voice. “They’ve been...fighting?”

The pause he made seemed funny to Nightwing. “Just their usual argument, got a little too physical, now the kid’s tired.” He hopes he can dissuade the elder man from antagonizing the teens, especially these teens need their sleep, and he was sure the two had made up already, just before Nightwing and Robin left the Cave for patrol.

“They’re kids, Bruce. Let them fight it out, and what’s more they’re _boys._ ” Nightwing chuckles as he reminisces his own childhood. “Jason and I used to fight too, didn’t we?”

Batman grunts, “Those two, and you two are different matters.”

The conversation is cut short when Batman rounds the corner, and drives into the forest just outside the Wayne estate. They drive further into a passage inside a cave, until they can see the light coming from the other end. They drive up to the Cave, and find Tim perched in his usual seat in front of the Bat Computer.

The revving of the engine startles him from his musings, that he gets up to greet them.

“Back so soon? There’s still less than an hour until your scheduled return,” the teen inquires, head tilting to the side in confusion.

Nightwing steps out of the car, and rounds the vehicle to give the teen a hug. “Well, you see,” he starts, and lets Bruce open the backseat. “Our passenger was too tired to continue, and Oracle said it’s a rather peaceful evening.”

“So, you went home?” Tim looks at Damian’s sleeping figure, and a small smile creeps up his face. “Can’t be helped, I guess. The poor kid needs his sleep,” he chuckles along with Dick, like they’re sharing an inside joke Bruce knew nothing about.

“I’ll get him up to his room,” Bruce says with a grunt. Almost instantly, Dick comes barreling towards him, with a frenzied look in his eyes.

“Don’t wake him up! Carry him up to his room, like a dad.” He tells the old man, whose face that’s been obscured by the cowl before, was now as bare as his expressions were. And they leave little to no imagination just what he might be thinking.

“Whatever,” he replies, but does reach in to carry the sleeping boy in his arms, instead of what he originally planned to do. He wasn’t _that_ heartless.

He maneuvers himself so he can collect the boy in such fashion that he wouldn’t be jostled, and be woken from his deep slumber. Bruce wonders if Damian often slept with such a peaceful expression on his face. His features was devoid of any worry, and every other intense emotion he’s expressed.

Damian’s nose crinkles at the movement, but his eyes remain closed. He snorts a little, before mumbling under his breath, but nonetheless echoes inside the cave.

_“Mm….baba?….Can we...mmn….get ice ‘ream later after….?”_

Bruce lets out a little gasp, and turns to face Dick and Tim, hoping he hadn’t just conjured that up in his imagination, and that it was _real,_ and that  _Damian_ , his _son,_ had just called him _baba._

Dick was biting his thumb so he won’t squeal so loud, and wake the boy up, while Tim was smiling, too.

 _He really did say that, huh?_ , he thought, as he let himself smile a little. “Tell me one of you caught that on camera, at least!” Dick manages to whisper-yell, jumping up and down from where he was standing.

“The cave’s security system might have caught it on video, but I’m not too sure how much I’ll have to enhance the audio just so we can _hear_ him,” Tim explains, pointing at different corners and locations in the cave where there was supposedly a camera planted.

“For now, I think it’s best he’s laid in bed. Bruce can buy him ice cream in the morning when he wakes up,” the teen explains, shooing the two elder men up the stairs. “I still have some files to read over, and then I’ll head up myself.” He adds, but their faces say they didn’t believe him.

“Okay _fine._ Would it appease you if I said I’ll edit the footage of just now, and make copies, and then I’ll hit the hay?”

Bruce and Dick share a look before giving Tim their nod of approval.

“Send me a copy before you go to bed,” was all Bruce says before he leaves the cave, with Dick at his heels.


End file.
